Believe in me because i love you!
by YumiX
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive dans la classe de Yumi et celle-ci commence à agir étrangement...comment Sachiko va réagir à l'éloigement qui menace de s'agrandir avec sa petite soeur? Ma première fanfiction YumiXother!Rating M pour les chapitre à venir!
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Et oui! Me revoilà avec une autre fanfiction ^^' cette fois-ci j'ai voulu changer un petit peu au lieu de faire du Sachiko X Yumi nous aurons du Yumi X Other ^^

La fanfiction se passe au début de la saison 4 après le festival scolaire.

Bonne lecture

évidemment les personnages de Maria-sama ga miteru ne m'appartiennent pas , le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Misaki Kangaki

Believe In me because I love you!

Yumi était particulièrement pensive, le festival c'était bien passer mais Sachiko lui avait sommé de trouver une petite soeur avant son diplôme...Qui pourrait-donc bien convenir? Yumi ne connaissait que deux premières années vers qui sont choix se tournaient, bien qu'elle ai eu beaucoup de fan.

Yumi revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur annoncer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élèves dans leur classe, un brouhaha s'éleva, en effet il était rare que l'école admette des élèves en milieu de cession et encore moins en seconde année, la plupart des élèves ici était arrivé à Lilial en maternelle ou au collège.

Yumi suivit du regard la nouvelle arrivante, une jeune fille au long cheveux blond comme le miel et au yeux vert comme un jeune citron, elle paraissait extrêmement douce.

- Faites un accueil chaleureux à Misako Steel , sa famille est originaire d'Angleterre mais elle est née ici! Expliqua le professeur

- Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien! Dit-elle en accompagnant sa parole d'un sourire avant de s'incliner.

- Tu peux allez t'asseoir à côté de Shimazu-san! Dit-elle

Yumi regarda intensivement sa progression dans la salle, tous ses gestes étaient fluide et gracieux comme-ci elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être parfaite, une légère teinte rouge orna ses joues lorsque la nouvelle sourit en remarquant son regard intensif.

Lorsque la cloche de la pause retentit, une foule se forma autour de Misako, toutes des filles trop curieuses qui lui posèrent tout un tas de questions, la jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de ce sortir de cet interrogatoire alors qu'elle était dans le couloir, Nanami commença à lui poser des questions pour le journal de l'école.

Yumi sourit en voyant la réaction gênée de Misako, et elle s'interposa entre elle et Nanami.

- Tu n'as donc pas mieux à faire? J'ai un scoop pour toi! Yoshino va participé à la compétition de Kendo! Informa t'elle " Désolé Yoshino! Tu m'en voudras d'avoir vendu la mèche mais c'est pour la bonne cause!" Pensa Yumi.

- Je suis désolée si les filles t'on semblé un peu...abusive! C'est que vois-tu nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir de nouvelles tête! Expliqua Yumi

- Je te remercie! Dit-elle

- De rien! Je m'appelle Yumi! Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas! Expliqua t'elle en tendant sa main pour une poignée.

- Est-ce que tu es la présidente de la classe ou quelques chose comme-ça? Demanda Misako

- Présidente de classe non...mais je fais partie du conseil des élèves! Répondit Yumi en souriant.

- Dans mon ancienne école je faisais également partie du conseil! Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de me faire visiter l'école? Demanda Misako

- Hum!Bien je ne sais pas si c'est possible j'ai beaucoup à faire pour le yamayurikai...commença Yumi puis elle vit la moue déçue de Misako , mais!Mais je peux m'arranger pour te faire visiter l'école comme le festival est terminé nous ne sommes plus aussi occupé! Cet après-midi ça va? Demanda Yumi avec enthousiasme.

- Super! Répliqua Misako très heureuse

- Bien! Je vais me rendre au conseil tu penses que tu réussiras à te débrouiller sans moi? Demanda Yumi

- Oui! À tantôt! Reprit Misako

Yumi marcha rapidement au manoir des roses, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de réunion tous les regards se tournèrent sur elle et Yoshino l'attrapa pour frotter sa tête avec son poing.

- Comment tu as osé vendre la mèche? Yumi? Demanda t'elle

- Aie! Je suis désolée Yoshino...c'était une urgence? Répondit Yumi en essayant de se soustraire à l'étreinte de Yoshino.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une nouvelle élève dans votre classe? Demanda Sachiko en apportant sa tasse de thé à la bouche.

- Oui! Onee-sama...a ce propos! Est-ce qu'il me serait possible de rater une réunion, elle m'a demandé de lui faire visiter l'école et comme le festival est terminé je pensais que peut-être...je pourrais souffler un peu? Demanda Yumi .

- Bien-sûr Yumi, Yoshino pourras bien te remplacer pour une réunion n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rei en regardant sa cousine.

- Très bien Yumi mais n'en fait pas une habitude! Rétorqua Yoshino.

Yumi enlaça sa meilleure amie.

- Merci Yoshino! T'es la meilleure! Déclara t'elle pour flatter l'égaux de son amie, Yoshino haussa les épaules.

- évidemment qu je suis la meilleure! Déclara t'elle avec évidence.

Les cours reprirent et Yumi n'avait qu'une envie que la cloche sonne pour la pause de midi, elle était rarement hors du Yamayurikai et cela affectait ses relations sociales avec les élèves qui la voyaient comme une personne hors d'atteinte et la posait sur un piédestal.

Yumi et Misako marchèrent côte à côte à l'extérieur du bâtiment scolaire, Yumi avait envie de manger et ensuite de faire la visite.

- Je vais te montrer l'endroit que je préfère! Déclara Yumi en ouvrant la porte de la serre ce qui envoya les parfums des fleurs qui s'y trouvaient, Yumi s'accroupit et caressa du bout des doigts le bouton d'une rose rouge, lorsque je suis triste ou troublée je viens ici me réfugier j'aime cette atmosphère calme et reposante! Expliqua t'elle

- Merci Yumi de me faire voir cet endroit...tu as raison c'est magnifique! Déclara Misako émerveillée en regardant les différentes sorte de fleurs.

Les deux jeunes filles mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, rigolant, Yumi se sentait bien en présence de Misako la seules filles avec qui elle parlait qui ne faisait pas partie du Yamayurikai ou n'avait pas la prétention de vouloir en faire partie, la seule qui voyait Yumi comme une personnes égale à elle-même.

Yumi lui montra ensuite les différents bâtiments de l'écoles, la bibliothèque, le gymnase.

- Merci Yumi de m'avoir montrer l'école, mais c'est dommage...je n'aurais plus d'excuse pour pouvoir manger avec toi! Déclara Misako, Yumi rougit légèrement, elle avait également apprécier son repas avec la jeune fille, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas la pression de sa grande soeur sur les épaules.

- Misako j'ai fortement apprécié ta compagnie, si tu es d'accord j'aimerais que nous mangions encore toutes les deux? Proposa Yumi souriante, Misako lui rendit son sourire heureuse

- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir Yumi! Accepta t'elle.

A la fin de la journée scolaire, Yumi raccompagna Misako jusqu'aux portes de l'école.

- Tu ne rentre pas? Demanda la jeune fille

- Non! J'ai encore du travail au Yamayurikai! Expliqua Yumi, mais on se revois demain sans faute, rentre-bien chez toi! Déclara t'elle

- A demain Yumi! Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée! Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de partir .

Yumi regarda la silhouette de Misako jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie disparue, cette fille lui faisait chaud au coeur.

Soudain Yumi regarda sa montre avec tous ça elle était en retard pour la réunion, elle sa hâta au manoir.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard je devais faire quelque chose! Dit-elle s'inclinant face à Sachiko et Rei.

- Ce n'est pas grave Yumi, viens donc t'asseoir! Alors ton après-midi s'est elle bien passée? Demanda Sachiko avec un sourire accueillant.

- Oui! Onee-sama j'ai beaucoup aimé cet après-midi! Dit-elle, Yumi avait un visage heureux toutes la durée de la réunion, elle pensait à sa nouvelle amitié avec Misako, une fille aussi surprenante que belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsque Yumi entra dans la classe suite à la réunion au yamayurikai du matin, elle fut accueillie par le sourire rayonnant de Misako.

Comme la jeune fille s'était hâtée sans attendre Yoshino qui traînait avec Rei sûrement pour se disputer avec, il lui restait encore quelques minutes à parler avec Misako.

- Bonjour Misako! Tu vas bien? Demanda Yumi en approchant de son bureau et en lui souriant amicalement.

- Oui! Merci Yumi et ta réunion elle s'est bien passée? Demanda Misako

- Comme d'habitude, alors toujours partante pour manger ensemble? Demanda Yumi avec enthousiasme.

- Bien sûr! J'ai pris quelques petites douceur pour notre dessert! Expliqua Misako en montrant l'intérieur d'un carton ou se trouvait deux part de gâteau à la crème fraîche et à la fraise.

- Misako tu n'aurais pas du...mais ça à l'air si bon! J'ai hâte d'être à ce midi! Dit-elle avec exaltation.

Misako émit un petit rire qui sonna comme une mélodie aux oreille de Yumi, la compagnie de Misako lui faisait énormément plaisir, soudain une tape violente dans son dos la ramena à la réalité.

- Toi! Je te retiens tu ne m'as pas attendu! Accusa Yoshino avec une moue agacée.

- Misako! Je te présente Yoshino! Déclara Yumi

- Bien! Yumi je la connais! Elle est assise à côté de moi! Rétorqua Yoshino, l'espace d'un instant Yumi avait complètement oublié qu'elles étaient dans la même classe.

Yumi rougit embarrassée, jusqu'à ce que Misako se mette à rire de la situation.

- Excuse-moi Yumi mais ta tête valait le détour! Dit-elle d'un air à demi moqueur tout en continuant à rire , Yumi continua à rougir et détourna le regard feintant d'être choquée jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage et qu'elle rejoigne le rire.

Yoshino regarda Yumi et Misako un instant, quelque chose d'étrange semblait émaner des deux jeune fille, mais elle se dit que ce n'était sans doute qu'une exagération.

- Quoi? Yumi ça fait deux fois de suite que tu rates une réunion...Sachiko va s'inquiéter! Informa Yoshino en espérant que Yumi change d'avis pour ne pas blesser sa chère onee-sama adorée.

- Bien...tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je suis désolée mais que je me rattraperais à la suivante! Je t'en prie Yoshino? Supplia Yumi en joignant ses mains, la jeune filles au tresses soupira.

- Très bien! Mais si elle part à ta recherche ou t'en veux ça ne sera pas de ma faute! Dit-elle

- Merci Yoshino je te revaudrais ça! Répliqua Yumi.

Yoshino entra calmement dans la salle de réunion tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Yumi ne t'accompagnes pas? Demanda Sachiko inquiète de ne pas voir sa petite soeur.

- Non! Elle m'a demandé de s'excuser à sa place et de vous dire qu'elle se rattraperais sans problème à la prochaine réunion! Expliqua Yoshino.

Sachiko paru déçue mais ne releva pas l'excuse, elle continua de couper son sandwich pour le manger.

Pendant ce temps, Yumi et Misako mangeaient ensemble, une fois leur repas achevé, Misako ouvrit la boîte à pâtisserie pour le plus grand bonheur de Yumi.

- Miam! Misako c'est le meilleure gâteau que j'ai mangé de ma vie! Déclara t'elle avant de mordre une seconde fois dans le gâteaux, une fois sa part terminée, Misako s'approcha doucement pour essuyer le crème fraîche qui s'était déposée sur le coin de la bouche de Yumi avant de lécher son doigt.

Yumi rougit intensément à cet acte tous comme Misako une fois qu'elle se rendit compte de son geste.

- Excuse-moi Yumi tu dois me trouver bizarre! Dit-elle

- Mais! Non pas du tout! Tu n'es pas bizarre et j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie! Avoua Yumi souriante les joues en feu tous comme-celle de Misako.

- Tu es la première personne avec qui je me sens moi-même! Je suis heureuse d'être ton amie! Répondit Misako.

- Je ressens exactement la même chose, j'apprécie énormément être à tes côtés, tu sais j'aime beaucoup ma grande soeur et aider au yamayurikai mais parfois j'aimerais tellement vivre ma scolarité normalement sans que le moindre de mes gestes ne soient photographié ou rapporté dans le journal comme-ci j'étais une star! Raconta Yumi.

- Je te promets de ne jamais te trahir Yumi tu m'es bien trop précieuse pour cela! Annonça Misako en souriant.

"Tu m'es bien trop précieuse pour cela!" Ces mots jouaient dans la tête de Yumi tandis qu'elle marchait vers le manoir, la fin des cours avaient sonné.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle passa la porte en chantonnant doucement.

- Bonjour tous le monde me voilà! Comme promit! Dit-elle débordante de joie, ce qui n'échappa pas aux membres.

- Tu sembles heureuse Yumi! Tu as passé une bonne après-midi? Demanda Shimako heureuse de voir son amie aussi joyeuse.

- Oui! Shimako! Bon alors j'ai beaucoup à rattraper? Demanda t'elle s'asseyant son sourire retomba lorsqu'elle entendit la pile de feuille tomber sur la table.

- Nous avons besoin de ta signature sur chaque documents et...commença Sachiko jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie envahisse la pièce, Yumi sortit son GSM de son sac.

- Excusez-moi je vais le mettre en silencieux! Annonça t'elle avant de se mettre à appuyer sur des boutons.

"Depuis combien de temps à t'elle ce genre d'appareils? " Pensa Sachiko

- Tu ne réponds pas? Ça pourrait être tes parents? Informa Rei

- excusez-moi j'arrive! Dit Yumi en sortant de la salle et en décrochant.

- Excuse-moi Yumi! Je suis désolé si je te dérange mais...je me suis perdue j'ai rater un arrêt en métro et je ne sais plus ou je suis! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider? Demanda Misako avec urgence dans la voie.

- Tu es ou? Demanda Yumi

- Je suis à l'arrêt Kikuzawa ! Fais-vite j'ai un peu peur! Expliqua t'elle.

- Ok! J'arrive! Prévint Yumi avant de raccrocher et de rentrer à nouveau en salle de réunion, vu son air grave , tous le monde la regarda.

- ça ne va pas Yumi? Tu paraît inquiète? Demanda Sachiko avec inquiétude également.

- Je suis désolée mais est-ce que je pourrais m'en aller? J'ai une amie qui a un problème Je suis sincèrement désolée mais si il lui arrivait quelque chose...je ne me le pardonnerais pas! S'exclama Yumi avec tourment.

- Vas-y Yumi! Accepta Sachiko en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite soeur pour l'encourager.

Yumi sourit de gratitude , ramassa ses affaires et partit pour retrouver Misako, son coeur battait la chamade et son esprit lui jouait des films, elle priait pour que personne ne l'importune.

Lorsque le métro s'arrêta à Kikuzawa, Yumi sauta dehors et se mit à regarder autour d'elle paniquant de ne pas voir Misako jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelqu'un l'agripper doucement par derrière et poser sa tête sur son dos.

Yumi se retourna avec un regard clairement inquiète et par réflexe elle prit Misako dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait peur...j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque-chose! Concéda Yumi, les yeux vert de Misako se remplirent de larmes.

- Je suis désolée Yumi! Tu dois me trouver pathétique mais j'ai eu tellement peur!Merci d'être venue tu es la seule que je voulais avec moi! Dit-elle en laissant une larme couler.

Yumi rougit, son coeur s'accéléra, elle essuya la larmes chaude et salée qui coulait le long de la joue de Misako avec son pouce et caressa son visage, elle soupira l'inquiétude avait fait place à un sentiment de détente, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée en bonne santé.

- Est-ce que ça te dirais de m'accompagner à un salon de thé? Demanda Yumi

- Avec plaisir! Merci Yumi! Répondit Misako, Yumi ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait bien avec Misako peut-être parce que cette fille montrait aussi clairement qu'elle ses sentiments.

Yumi et Misako restèrent longtemps à papoter au salon de thé, riant pour des futilité et partageant leurs anecdotes.

Yumi raccompagna Misako à la station de métro lui expliquant que c'est ici qu'elles allaient se quitter.

- Yumi! Appela Misako en lui prenant la main

Yumi rougit intensément, la chaleur de son corp s'accentua , et elle regarda Misako avec incrédulité.

- Qu'y a t'il Misako? Demanda t'elle doucement.

- Je voulais te dire...Commença Misako en rougissant également.

- Je t'écoute? Demanda Yumi.

- Je...t...te remercie pour cet agréable moment Yumi! Je sais que ça ne fait que deux jours que l'on se connaît mais j'aime bien être avec toi! Dit-elle

Yumi sourit, elle comprenait ce que Misako voulait dire, pour une raison qui lui semblait étrange, elle aimait la compagnie de Misako.

- Moi aussi! Tu sais quand tu n'es pas avec moi...je me sens seule! Reprit Yumi

Les deux jeunes filles rougissante se regardaient yeux dans les yeux, un regard qui traduisait l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre, Yumi hésita un moment avant d'approcher son visage, sentant le souffle de Misako sur ses lèvres, elle ferma doucement les yeux s'approchant doucement...jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne le nez de Misako.

Misako et Yumi rirent de leur maladresse l'une comme-l'autre jamais elle n'avait été embrassée de leur vie, finalement se fut Misako qui inclina son visage pour poser un délicat baisé sur les lèvres de Yumi.

Avant de partir comme une voleuse, laissant Yumi dans un état second, La jeune fille était comme pétrifiée, un courant électrique avait parcouru son corp lorsque les lèvres de Misako s'était posée sur les siennes.

Yumi regarda le métro s'éloigner puis elle leva doucement sa main pour caresser ses lèvres.

- Mon premier baisé! Chuchota t'elle doucement ébahie " et c'était avec une fille!" Pensa t'elle

tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps à la maison Fukuzawa, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la maison, la mère de Yumi décrocha le combiné.

- Bonsoir, vous vous trouvez à la résidence Fukuzawa puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous? Demanda Miki.

- Bonsoir madame, je suis Ogasawara Sachiko puis-je parler à Yumi? Demanda Sachiko

- Eh! Bien Yumi n'est pas encore rentrée? Elle n'était pas au yamayurikai? Demanda Miki quelque peu inquiète d'entendre que sa fille n'était ni chez eux ni à 'école, soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Yumi.

- Ah! Yumi! Tu tombes bien ton onee-sama est au téléphone! Expliqua Miki en tendant le combiné à sa fille.

- Fukuzawa Yumi à l'appareil! Annonça t'elle sur une voie lente.

- Bonsoir Yumi, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air étrange? Tu viens de rentrer ou étais-tu? Demanda Sachiko inquiète.

- J'ai...je...oh!Oui euh! Je vais bien! Et toi Onee-sama? Je j'étais je me promenais! Répondit-elle sans réfléchir tandis que ses doigts caressaient encore ses lèvres.

- Yumi tu es certaine que rien ne te tracasse! Depuis hier tu es soudainement devenue distante nous sommes inquiètes...je suis inquiète! Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai demandé le soir du festival? Demanda Sachiko

- Non Onee-sama je te jures que tout va très bien! Je n'en veux à personne seulement...commença t'elle

- Yumi si tu as quelque chose sur le coeur dit le moi! Je suis ta grande soeur et tu sais que tu peux te confier! Dit Sachiko.

- Je sais onee-sama, mais pour le moment j'aimerais organiser un peu mes pensées mais je te promets de tout te confier le moment venu! Répondit-elle

- Très bien Yumi! Sache que je t'attendrais bras ouvert parce que tu es ma précieuse petite soeur! Dit-elle puis elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et elle raccrocha.

Cette nuit-là, Yumi réfléchit à tous ce qui c'était passé, son premier baisé avec Misako, les paroles de son onee-sama.

" aimer une fille...même si mon onee-sama m'aime je doute qu'elle trouverais ça normale peut-être serait-elle dégoûtée? Ou bien me demanderait elle de lui rendre son rosaire? C'est décidé il faut que je garde cela secret! Personne ne dois savoir!" Pensa t'elle soudain son GSM vibra sur sa table de nuit, Yumi le prit et vit que c'était un message , elle regarda son réveil 2H33 du matin .

" _Salut Yumi, je suis désolée de t'envoyer ce message aussi tard! Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir...j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour tantôt? Je ne veux pas que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi détruise notre amitié? "_

Yumi sourit à ce message, et lui envoya une réponse.

"_Misako, tu ne me dérange pas, je n'arrive pas à dormir, ce baisé que nous avons partagé hantent mes pensées...j'ai réfléchis à tout ça et je me suis dit que si tu étais d'accord on pourrait sortir ensemble? Enfin je veux dire comme un couple? " _

Yumi attendait la réponse, plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait mal "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Une proposition pareille! Peut-être n'ai-je pas compris son intention..."

Yumi regarda son GSM un nouveau message, elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension et peur d'être rejetée.

" _Yumi...Moi aussi j'ai réfléchi à tout ça...je serais heureuse d'être ta petite amie je t'aimes Yumi!_"

Les yeux de Yumi s'agrandirent dans la réalisation, elle avait à présent une petite amie, sa première petite amie...maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

" _je t'aimes! Fait de beaux rêves à demain Misako..." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Yumi marchait lentement comme il était d'ailleurs conseillé à Lilian, une barre de contrariété ainsi que des cernes ternissait son si joli minoi.

En effet Rosa-chinensis avait passé la nuit à envoyer des messages à sa petite amie depuis hier, Misako.

Alors qu'elle priait La sainte vierge pour lui donner une journée calme et reposante, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un doux basé réchauffer sa joue.

- Misako...je...on ne devrait pas faire ça ici! J'ai envie de garder notre relation secrète quelque temps je veux pouvoir profiter des meilleurs moment avec toi sans que personne ne vienne à jaser sur notre dos! Expliqua Yumi doucement.

- Je t'aimes! Déclara Misako, Yumi éclata de rire en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de Misako.

- Je penses que cette nuit on ferait mieux de dormir au lieux de s'envoyer des messages tu ne penses pas? Demanda Yumi en riant, je vais devoir aller à la réunion...! Commença Yumi puis elle vit la moue triste de Misako.

- Oh! Tu vas m'abandonner? Demanda la jeune fille

Yumi caressa sa joue, une chance que personne n'était -là aussitôt.

- Si tu le souhaites tu peux venir avec moi mais tu devras partir lorsque les roses arriveront d'accord? Proposa Yumi en mettant une pichenette sur le nez de Misako.

Misako fut ébahie en entrant dans le manoir du yamayurikai.

- Whaa c'est très beau! Dit-elle en montrant le vitrail au trois roses, Yumi sourit puis elle poussa doucement Misako pour que celle-ci continue d'avancer.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, Yumi invita Misako à s'asseoir et commença à faire du thé.

- Yumi...est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda Misako en rougissant, Yumi rougit instantanément à cette question, son couple était encore assez nouveau.

Doucement Yumi s'approcha de Misako, s'asseyant à côté elle lui prit les mains doucement et rapprocha son visage, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne touche celle de Misako, un baisé encore maladroit mais tendre malgré tout.

Soudain, alors qu'elles venaient de séparer leur lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle, la porte d'entrée du manoir claque.

Yumi se leva et apprêta des tasses, Misako se leva également prête à partir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sachiko qui détailla la jeune fille en face d'elle, les joues rosies, cette jeune fille lui rappelait Yumi d'une certaine manière.

- Onee-sama gokigenyou! Déclara t'elle avec enthousiasme.

- Bonjour Yumi, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me présenter ton amie? Demanda Sachiko avec un ton agacé.

- Excuse-moi! Misako je te présente mon onee-sama Ogasawara Sachiko connue sous le nom de Rosa-chinensis! Expliqua Yumi , Onee-sama voici Misako Steel c'est la nouvelle arrivante dans la classe! Reprit Yumi.

- Enchantée de vous connaître Rosa-chinensis, Yumi m'a énormément parlé de vous! Expliqua Misako en s'inclinant légèrement.

" C'est bizarre Yumi ne m'a pas parlé d'elle du tout! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait des amies en dehors du yamayurikai! Enfin si elle vient d'arriver c'est normale qu'elle n'ai pas eu le temps de me la présenter! " Pensa Sachiko essayant de trouver des excuses.

- Ravie de connaître une amie de Yumi! Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour le thé? Demanda Sachiko

- J'en serais honorée Rosa-chinensis! Répondit Misako en souriant.

" zut! Discrétion Yumi! Discrétion!" Pensa Yumi en se retournant vers l'évier avant de servir les tasses de thé.

- Mmmh! Ce thé est aussi bon que celui que nous avons bu hier Yumi n'est-ce pas? Demanda Misako

Sachiko leva un sourcil plus haut que l'autre "ainsi c'était donc pour ça qu'elle est rentrée tard hier soir?"

- Tu me flattes ! Répondit Yumi rougissante, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Sachiko les deux jeunes filles paraissaient être dans leur bulle.

Misako décida de partir une fois sa tasse terminée, Yumi la raccompagna à la porte.

- Misako...fais plus attention tu sais ma grande soeur va finir par avoir des doutes! Déclara t'elle, Misako déposa un rapide bisous sur la joue de Yumi.

- Merci pour le thé! Dit-elle en évitant la remarque de Yumi et en partant, Yumi soupira avant de remonter les escaliers.

- Cette fille est charmante...mais n'oublie pas que tu dois te trouver une petite soeur! Rappela Sachiko

- Je sais onee-sama! Je te promets que j'en trouverais une et que tu seras fière de moi! Répondit Yumi, Sachiko se leva et caressa la joue de sa petite soeur.

- Idiote! Tu n'as pas besoin de trouver une petite soeur pour que je sois fière de toi...tu me rends fière sur bien d'autre point! Seulement je m'inquiète pour toi! Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois seule une fois que je serais diplômée! Expliqua Sachiko , Yumi sourit affectueusement.

- Je ne serais pas seule, il y a Misako, Yoshino, Shimako et le reste du yamayurikai! Répondit Yumi , et même si tu me manques...on restera toujours en contact n'est-ce pas? Demanda Yumi troublée par la réponse que lui donnerai Sachiko.

- évidemment Yumi! N'oublies pas que tu es ma précieuse petite soeur et que si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir m'en parler! Répondit Sachiko.

" Je voudrais tout te raconter onee-sama...mais comment réagirais-tu si tu savais que ta précieuse petite soeur est une horrible lesbienne?" Pensa Yumi comme son regard changeait pour devenir mélancolique.

- Yumi...ça ne va pas? Demanda Sachiko

- Excuse-moi! Ne t'en fait pas j'ai juste reçu une poussière dans l'oeil! Répondit Yumi.

Sachiko commençait à perdre patience, le comportement de Yumi l'inquiétait au plus haut point, sa petite soeur devenait suspicieuse et ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Sachiko devrait le découvrir par elle-même.

Sachiko regarda Yumi durant la durée de la réunion, la jeune fille rougissait tellement par moment que Sachiko aurait voulut savoir ce qui lui causait cet état de plus, elle semblait gènée et ne rencontrait le regard de personne, perdue dans ses propres pensées.

Lorsque Rei dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre la classe, Yumi c'"tait précipitée dehors comme-ci il y avait le feu dans le bâtiment.

- Sachiko tu ne penses pas que Yumi agit étrangement ces temps-ci? Demanda Rei, Sachiko acquiesça d'un signe positif de tête évidemment qu'elle l'avait remarqué ce comportement après tout Yumi était sa petite soeur.

- Yoshino...toi qui est sa meilleure amie elle ne t'as rien dit? Demanda Sachiko

- Non! S'est renfermée sur elle, ni Shimako no moi n'en savons la raison! Répondit Yoshino

- Peut-être à t'elle des soucis chez-elle? Interrogea Shimako

"Même moi je ne le sais pas...si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir ton coeur! " Pensa Sachiko.

Sachiko pensa à demander ouvertement ce qui n'allait pas à Yumi, profitant que la réunion du midi était annulée à cause de l'entraînement de Rei et Yoshino, elle irait voir Yumi et obtiendrait des réponses coûte que coûte.

Sachiko avança d'un pas décider vers la classe de sa petite soeur, ses nombreuses fans la saluèrent, elle pencha la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Rosa-chinensis puis-je vous aider? Demanda une élèves.

- Oui, pourriez-vous me dire ou se trouve Yumi? Je la cherche! Répondit Sachiko

- Yumi...il me semble qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait manger avec Misako dans la serre ! Répondit-elle

" dans la serre? Pourquoi...la serre c'est notre endroit à nous!" Pensa Sachiko " encore avec cette Misako en plus!"

Sachiko se rendit donc jusqu'à la serre, lorsqu'elle approcha de la porte, elle vit à travers les vitres que Misako embrassait Yumi.

Sachiko eut l'impression que son coeur c'était arrêter de battre, voir deux femmes s'embrasser, sa petite soeur qui plus est...Yumi que faisais-tu?

Sachiko ouvrit violemment la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, interrompant le couple qui se retourna avec terreur marqué sur le visage.

"Je me sens bête maintenant! J'aurais du partir!" Pensa Sachiko debout en silence, son regard était clairement sur Yumi, la jeune fille paraissait perdue...son regard tombait sur le sol.

- Misako pourrais-je parler seule à seule avec MA petite soeur? Demanda Sachiko en insistant sur le "ma" mais Yumi retint Misako par la main, Misako sourit et donna une légère pression dans la main de Yumi puis elle prit le visage de Yumi entre ses mains.

- Je t'attendrais dehors! Dit-elle tendrement en caressant sa joue ensuite elle partit fermant délicatement la porte.

Sachiko ne cessait de regarder Yumi...un regard fixe.

- Yumi...je...mais qu'est-ce que tu étais entrain de faire là? Demanda Sachiko haussant la voie

Yumi leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son onee-sama.

- J'embrassais Misako! Répondit honnêtement la jeune fille.

- Oui! Ça je l'avais bien remarqué! Répondit Sachiko sur un ton sec, enfin Yumi tu sais ce que ça signifie tout de même? Demanda Sachiko

- Je suis désolée Onee-sama...je ne voulais pas te mentir, si je te fais honte...enfin si tu ne veux plus de moi comme petite soeur...je comprendrais! Répondit Yumi, une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue.

- Idiote! Je pensais que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me révéler ce que tu avais dans ton coeur...tu es ma petite soeur! Et je t'aimes telle que tu es j'ai peur que tu sois blessée! Avoua Sachiko en prenant Yumi dans ses bras.

- Onee-sama? Appela Yumi , tu veux toujours de moi comme petite soeur? Demanda t'elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- oui, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber...je t'aimes tel que tu es! Ne l'oublie pas! Déclara Sachiko en enlaçant et en caressant les cheveux de Yumi.

- Onee-sama...Est-ce que tu pourrais garder le secret? Demanda Yumi

- certainement...mais alors promet moi une chose...ne m'inquiète plus comme-ça si tu as quelque chose à me dire...dit-le moi simplement! Assura Sachiko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Yumi n'en revenait pas, elle avait eu le courage d'inviter Misako dans sa chambre et maintenant l'une comme l'autre se regardaient ne sachant que faire.

Ses parents n'étaient pas-là et Yuuki était encore à l'école et ne rentrerait pas de suite.

- Ta chambre est bien décorée! Complimenta Misako pour essayer de briser la glace, Yumi sourit essayant de se détendre c'est que c'était la première fois qu'elle invitait quelqu'un dans sa chambre , Misako n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire il s'agissait de sa petite amie...

- Merci Misako...je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! Répondit Yumi "Tu es vraiment stupide Yumi fait quelque chose sinon elle va s'ennuyer!" Pensa Yumi mais avant qu'elle ne se décide à l'embrasser elle sentit quelque chose de doux poser sur ses lèvres...celles de Misako.

Bien que leur baisé étaient encore quelque peu gauche à cause de leur inexpérience, Yumi sentit tout son corp crier pour plus, elle voulait savoir comment ses lèvres se sentiraient sur le coup de Misako.

Ce fut haletante que les deux jeunes filles brisèrent le baisé, se regardant avec une faim inassouvie dans leur yeux.

Misako poussa légèrement Yumi et celle-ci se laissa coucher son dos contre la moquette de la chambre, son corp tremblait d'anticipation.

Misako l'embrassa doucement au début puis ses baisés devinrent de plus en plus chaud et ses mains glissèrent naturellement sur la poitrine de Yumi.

Les yeux exorbité, la bouche ouverte et le souffle court, Yumi ne savait pas quoi faire toutes ces nouvelles impressions c'était trop d'un coup, elle gémit lorsque les lèvres de Misako descendirent sur son cou, elle avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait sous les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui retentit et arrêta les actions des jeunes filles, Yumi souffla intérieurement, les cheveux en désordre, ses vêtements froissés et la respiration rapide, elle décrocha le combiné.

- Vous êtes à la résidence Fukuzawa, ici Yumi à l'appareil que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda t'elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Yumi? Ça va? Demanda Yoshino

- Oui! J'ai courut pour ne pas rater ton appel! Déclara t'elle

- Yumi, on a décidé d'organiser une sortie ce soir est-ce que tu peux venir? Sachiko sera là! Expliqua Yoshino

- Je suis désolée Yoshino...j'ai prévu quelque chose d'autre...commença Yumi

- S'il te plaît Yumi? Viens accompagnée si tu le souhaites mais je t'en prie ne me laisse pas seule avec Rei, Sachiko, Shimako et les autres! Supplia Yoshino

- Ok! Très bien je viendrais avec quelqu'un! Reprit Yumi, elle n'avait pas le choix et dans un sens cela l'arrangeai devant les filles elle était certaine que rien ne dégénérerait.

Yumi remonta dans la chambre et enlaça Misako.

- Ce soir! Je vais te présenter à mes amies! Expliqua Yumi

- Yumi...je t'aimes mais ne pourrions-nous pas simplement leur dire ce qu'il y a entre-nous? Ton onee-sama t'as accepté alors pourquoi tes amies ne le feraient pas? Demanda Misako.

- Je suis désolé Misako ce n'est pas contre toi que j'agis comme-cela...mais tu sais tu es mon premier amour et je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite j'ai envie de garder notre relation juste pour nous! Je te promets de dire la vérité sur nous lorsque je serais prête à le faire! Répondit Yumi

- Très bien! Yumi je te crois! Dit doucement Misako en embrassant la joue de Yumi.

Lorsque Yumi et Misako arrivèrent au karaoké, le lieu du rendez-vous ce fut des regards perplexe qui les accueillirent.

- Eh! Bienvenue Misako! Déclara Yoshino avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour les filles! Déclara Yumi, elle prit Misako par les épaules, je vous présente mon amie, Misako, Misako je te présente les anciennes membres du yamayurikai, Youko, Eriko, Sei , tu connais déjà mon onee-sama, voici l'actuelle Rosa foetida Rei , tu connais sa petite soeur Yoshino, voici rosa Gigantea Shimako et sa petite soeur Noriko! Présenta Yumi

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître! Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Elle est mignonne Yumi tu as bien fait de nous l'amener...tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ma jolie? Demanda Sei

Misako rougit intensément.

- Sei-sama, arrête de l'embêter! Défendit Yumi, Sei enlaça alors Yumi.

- Tu es jalouse...il fallait le dire plus tôt! Déclara Sei.

- Sei-sama! Ne croyez-vous pas que vous donner une mauvaise impression de vous devant la pauvre Misako? Défendit Sachiko.

Yumi lui envoya un sourire de gratitude avant de se diriger suivie de Misako pour s'asseoir à côté de Sachiko.

La soirée commença par une chanson interprétée par Yoshino et rei , suivit d'une chanson douce que Shimako chanta.

- La prochaine c'est Misako! Déclara Sei

- Mais! Je ne chante pas bien...il ne vaut mieux pas! S'exclama t'elle rougissante à vue d'oeil.

- Allez Misako! Allez Misako! Les filles l'encouragèrent en choeur.

Misako commença donc à chanter , Yumi était comme pétrifiée au son de la magnifique voie, il n'y avait plus qu'elles dans la pièce, Misako regardait intensément Yumi dans les yeux.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient rougissante.

" Je l'aime!" Pensa Yumi, une fois la chanson terminée, ses actions dépassèrent ses pensées, Yumi se leva et enlaça Misako encadrant son visage avec ses mains, elle planta un doux baisé sur sa bouche.

Les filles restèrent bouche-bée par les actions de Yumi, Youko regarda Yumi puis Sachiko, elle avait toujours pensé qu'un jour ces deux petites soeur formerait un couple heureux et pourtant Yumi embrassait la jeune Misako.

Lorsque Yumi se rendit compte de son geste, elle recula , elle aurait voulu fuir surtout en voyant les regard surpris, interrogateur de ses amies.

Une fois de plus ce fut Sei qui sauva la situation en frappant dans ses mains fortement pour féliciter le couple.

- Yumi! Tu m'as épatée...je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais une chose aussi folle devant nous! Déclara t'elle , je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche! Reprit-elle en souriant.

Hélas après sa phrase encourageante, un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que Yoshino n'ouvre la bouche.

- Quand je pense que tu me l'a caché à Shimako et à moi alors que nous sommes meilleures amie! Tu as perdu l'esprit? C'est une fille que tu embrassais? Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Espèce de sale lesbienne! S'écria Yoshino.

- Yoshino! Ça suffit! Déclara Rei

- Non! Ça ne suffit pas! Yumi tu me dégoûte! Déclara Yoshino les larmes commencèrent à tomber.

Misako prit la main de Yumi dans la sienne et tenta de la rassurer avec un sourire.

- On rentre ? Demanda Misako avant de remorquer Yumi en dehors de la salle, Yumi avait un visage terne.

Sachiko se leva et s'avança vers Yoshino, plongeant son regard froid dans celui de la jeune fille hystérique.

- Je pensais que tu serais plus ouverte! Dit-elle avant de sortir à son tour de l'établissement, elle y trouve Yumi pleurant chaudement sur l'épaule de Misako et celle-ci tentant de la rassurer.

Sachiko enlaça Yumi par derrière et posa sa tête contre son dos tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée Yumi que cela se soit aussi mal passé! Dit Sachiko.

- C'est ma meilleure amie...c'était ma meilleure amie! S'écria Yumi entre deux sanglots.

- Yumi...j'aurais cru que Yoshino serait plus ouverte mais c'est la dure réalité à laquelle tu vas devoir faire face tout au long de ta vie si tu veux mener ta vie comme tu l'entends! Tu n'es pas seule tu as Misako et tu m'as moi! Déclara Sachiko.

- Et moi! Vous m'oublier! S'exclama Sei en prenant également Misako et Yumi dans ses bras, Youko vint s'ajouter ainsi qu'Eriko, Shimako ET Noriko formant une masse compacte.

Yumi releva la tête doucement les larmes coulant encore de ses joues.

- Les filles...je vous aimes! Déclara t'elle avant de se remettre à pleurer à cause de l'émotion.

Rei sortit mais n'enlaça par le groupe.

- Yumi...je m'excuse pour le comportement de Yoshino! Dit-elle

- Rei-chan! Ne t'excuse pas pour moi! Je n'ai fais que lui dire ce que je pensais! J'espère finir mes études pour ne plus jamais la voir! Dit-elle avant de partir suivie de Rei.

- Yumi...tu ne dois pas y prêter attention! Yoshino ne sais juste pas encore quoi penser de tous ça! Elle finira par revenir vers toi! Consola Eriko.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Ce matin lorsque Yumi entra au yamayurikai, elle tomba nez à nez avec Yoshino, elles étaient seule, c'était sa chance.

- Yoshino? Appela Yumi

mais la jeune fille rangeait déjà ses affaires, Yumi s'approcha et arrêta son geste en agrippant le poignet de Yoshino.

- Yoshino, s'il te plaît écoute-moi! Supplia t'elle, Yoshino regarda avec haine la main de Yumi serrée sur son poignet et l'envoya valser avec son autre main.

- Ne me touche plus! S'exclama t'elle avant de partir rapidement, Yumi aurait cru que sa meilleure amie finirait par se calmer.

Yumi resta silencieuse plantée devant la fenêtre ,elle ne réagit même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sachiko.

- Yumi? Appela Sachiko , elle s'approcha inquiète pour voir Yumi perdue dans ses ténèbres, elle enlaça Yumi et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Onee-sama...pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre? Demanda Yumi perdue

- Je n'en connais pas la raison Yumi! Ce genre d'amour n'est pas toujours compris par les gens! Expliqua Sachiko, elle avait mal de voir sa petite soeur comme-ça.

- Onee-sama est-ce que je te dégoûte? Est-ce que tu me trouves anormal? Demanda Yumi

- Imbécile! Bien sûr que non! Si tu es heureuse avec Misako c'est le principal! Je préfère voir ma petite soeur souriante plutôt que triste! Expliqua Sachiko en caressant la tête de Yumi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shimako et Noriko avec un air grave, Noriko déposa le journal de l'école.

Sachiko lu l'intitulé "Une rose homosexuelle? Le bouton de la rose sort avec Misako Steel!"

Les yeux de Sachiko se rétrécir dans la colère, la seule qui avait pu donner une telle information c'était Yoshino.

Yumi craignant que quelque chose n'arrive à Misako sortit du manoir, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quittée, c'était pour la laisser en classe.

Lorsque Yumi arriva, Misako était étendue par terre avec une foule de personne autour d'elle, son uniforme était taché de farine.

- Misako! S'écria Yumi en la prenant dans ses bras , je suis désolée! Dit-elle, soudain elle sentit un claquement sur sa tête et quelque chose de visqueux couler dans son cou, elle protégea Misako du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et bientôt elle fut assaillie d'oeuf et de farine.

Yumi leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Yoshino avant qu'un oeuf ne casse dans sa figure.

Puis elle entendit le professeur arriver et disperser les élèves tandis que Shimako et Sachiko l'aidait avec Misako à se relever.

Elles furent escortée jusqu'au manoir des roses, Sachiko s'affaira à nettoyer la figure de Yumi, et une fois terminé Yumi s'approcha de Misako l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Je t'aime! Dit-elle le plus sincèrement possible, Misako regarda Yumi et puis elle éclata de rire devant les regard perplexe de Sachiko et de Shimako.

- A nous deux , si on se mélange et que l'on rajoute un peu de lait on pourra faire de la pâte à crêpe! Dit-elle tandis que Yumi rejoignait son rire.

Sachiko et Shimako se regardaient inquiète.

- Yumi, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Shimako en pensant sa main sur l'épaule de Yumi.

- Ça pourrait-être pire! Dit-elle tout en riant à gorge déployée

- Yumi, Misako peut-être devriez-vous vous changer et rentrer chez vous? Proposa Sachiko

- On va se changer mais je veux rester! Il faut que je les affrontes et toi Misako tu veux faire quoi? Demanda Yumi

- Je vais te soutenir jusqu'au bout bien entendu! Répondit-elle

- Bien! Shimako tu peux les accompagner jusqu'aux douches, qu'elles se rincent et qu'elle se changent! Pendant que je vais parler à leur classe? Demanda Sachiko

- oui! Venez les filles! Dit-elle

Yumi et Misako entrèrent dans les douches du gymnase, rougissante, elles se déshabillèrent dos à dos.

Yumi jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir que Misako aussi se rinçait l'oeil, les deux jeunes fille aussi rouge l'une que l'autre s'embrassèrent, leur peau nue frottant l'une contre l'autre.

- Attend Misako...on ne devrait pas faire une chose pareille dans l'école! Déclara Yumi qui avait du mal à respirer.

Finalement elles s'habillèrent touts les deux, dans leurs vêtements de sport.

Yumi et Misako sortirent des douches, main dans la main sous le regard gêné de Shimako, Misako gloussa amusée.

- Shimako...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est je euh! Commença Yumi essayant de persuader Shimako qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'acte de ce genre.

Lorsque Sachiko arriva, voyant le trio rougir, elle questionna sa petite soeur du regard.

- Hum! Yumi, Misako , vous pouvez aller en classe! Déclara t'elle

Yumi et Misako se regardèrent et d'un commun accord elles avancèrent, Yumi prit Sachiko et Shimako dans ses bras et suivit Misako qui lui tenait la main.

- Onee-sama! Cette après-midi j'ai envie de rester avec Misako est-ce que ça vous dérange? Demanda Yumi

- Non! Je peux comprendre! Répondit Sachiko , une fois sa petite soeur assez loin elle se retourna sur Shimako.

- Shimako, je sais que tu es amie avec Yoshino et Yumi mais j'aimerais que tu gardes une certaine neutralité! Déclara Sachiko

- Bien Sachiko-sama! Dit-elle

Les regards choqués des élèves suivirent Yumi et Misako qui rentraient en classe, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'elles se montreraient de nouveau après avoir été humiliée de la sorte.

Yumi s'arrêta devant Yoshino, des yeux d'une dureté qu'on ne lui connaissait pas avant.

- Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu m'as fait! Déclara t'elle très clairement à son ancienne meilleure amie, Misako s'asseya calmement.

Yumi rejoint sa place et le cours continua, lorsque la classe sonna l'heure de midi, Misako rejoignit Yumi près de son banc, Yumi avait particulièrement mauvaise mine.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien...y a t'il quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda Misako en prenant le visage de Yumi au creux de ses mains.

-Non! Je vais bien je t'assure, je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose...excusa-moi ma puce! Dit-elle tendrement.

En vérité quelque chose dérangeait bien Yumi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoshino la détestait autant.


End file.
